7th Heaven rewrite:I Wasn't Expecting That!
by Ahava96
Summary: I would just like to mention that I don't own any of the characters in the following story.  MartinRuthie story. This isn't going to have a lot with them at first.  I'm starting where Martin first enters and seeing the relationship bween them develop.
1. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 1

Prologue:

The day that Martin walked in to my life, was a day that my life changed forever.

Simon was worried about leaving for college and…well I guess we weren't being very supportive. I believe that he wanted us to be more supportive than we were, make a bigger deal about his going away. We probably should have. But I think we were all just a little too wrapped up in our own lives to notice how badly he wanted us to make a fuss about his going away.

Anyway, that day that we first met Martin, no one really knew who he was. We all just assumed that he was another one of Simon's friends since lots of different people were dropping in all the time. I guess that's the problem with being the daughter of a Reverend; people are always wandering into our house. Anyway, at the time, I didn't even realize what a big part of our lives Martin would become. What a big part of my life he would be….

Part 1

"Ruthie!!"

"Luce-Lucy what is it?" Ruthie asked, running up to the attic.

"Oh Ruthie it-it's awful!"

Ruthie rolled her eyes. Lucy had a tendency to be over dramatic. She stopped just at the top of the stairs. "Lucy, just calm down and tell me what happened. Please?"

"Kevin-Kevin's in the hospital!" Lucy cried.  
Ruthie froze then ran over and knelt in front of her sister. "Lucy, are you sure? I mean…."

"AM I SURE?" Lucy screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RUTHIE? OF COURSE I'M SURE!!!"

Ruthie sat, at a loss with how to deal with her emotional sister. Luckily, she was saved from having to when footsteps were heard on the stairs telling her that help was coming.

"Lucy? Ruthie? What on earth is going on up here?" Annie asked. "Why are you shouting?" Catching a glance of Lucy's face however, Annie gasped. "Lucy, wh-what's the matter?"

"Oh Mom!" Lucy cried, running over to her mother and hugging her. "Mom, Kevin--he's—he's in the hospital!"

Annie held Lucy away at arm's length, looking at her third child. "Lucy, calm down and tell me what happened."

"I-I just got a call from Roxanne saying that they were called to a domestic dispute and Kevin got hurt. She-she called from the hospital and asked me to come down."

"Oh Luce," Annie sighed. "Well, I'm sure that everything is fine. Did Roxanne tell you exactly what was wrong?"

"No."

"Did she say he was seriously injured?" Ruthie put in.

"No," Lucy glared at her sister. "But she was probably just trying to spare my feelings."

Annie smiled a little, but hid it behind her hand. "Well Lucy, I think Roxanne would tell you if there was something seriously wrong."

"Mom, Roxanne wouldn't want to upset me!"

Annie rolled her eyes but managed to keep a straight face. "Lucy, maybe you should just go down there and see what's going on. I think maybe you're making too big a deal out of this."

Lucy glared at her mother and grabbed up her jacket. "Yeah? Well maybe I will! Daaaad!"

A few minutes later, a disheveled Eric parked in the hospital parking lot.

He had barely stopped the car before Lucy jumped out.

"Lucy!!!" Eric called.

Lucy stopped mid-stride, knowing that her father wanted her to wait. Her eyes were frenzied and her hair was flying out in all directions. "Come on Dad. I need to know what's going on. Please!"

Eric rolled his eyes, but took the keys out of the ignition and hurried after his frantic daughter. "Now Lucy," he said, when he caught up her, "You have to calm down. I'm sure that Kevin is all right. Let's go ask at the front desk and see if they have him registered here."

Lucy nodded and ran to the front desk stopping to talk to the woman sitting there.  
"Can I help you Miss?" she asked, looking up, her curly black hair bouncing.

"Yes, yes. My name is Lucy-Lucy Kinkirk. My husband is Kevin Kinkirk. He's a police officer? His partner called and said he was admitted?"

The woman nodded. "All right Mrs. Kinkirk just one minute and I'll check my records for you."

"Thank you," Lucy breathed, turning back to her father. "She's checking the records."

Eric nodded. "Yes Lucy, I heard."

"You heard. Of course you heard. Have you found my husband yet?" Lucy asked, turning back to the woman.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kinkirk, but your husband wasn't admitted here. He probably only had some minor injuries or he hasn't been recorded yet. Why don't you sit down and wait for his doctor to come out. I'll make a call and see if anyone has treated him."

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Lucy's voice rose to an almost hysterical pitch.

She leaned forward and grabbed the woman's hands. "Listen-" she checked the woman's name tag, "Listen Alice. A-are you telling me that you lost my husband? Are you telling me that you LOST MY HUSBAND??" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Eric was shocked. He grabbed his daughter away from the front desk. "I'm sorry," he said to Alice.

The woman shrugged. "Not to worry, I've seen other policemen's wives before."

Eric smiled and led Lucy to a chair. "Now listen to me young lady; you need to calm down. I'm sure that Kevin is just fine."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it, Dad? Kevin may be dying and I'm not with him!" tears filled Lucy's eyes. "I don't know why Roxanne won't tell me more."

Eric put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy, Roxanne would have told you if something was really wrong. I'm sure of it."

"Dad, what was she gonna say, 'Your husband's got a bullet hole in his forehead and you can see the sky'? I mean, honestly, he's a policeman! His job is dangerous. I just-I just hope he's—Kevin!!!" Lucy cried, jumping to her feet.

Kevin sighed a little and glared down at his partner. "I told you not to call her," he muttered to Roxanne.

"Awww come on Champ," Roxanne smiled, punching Kevin lightly in the arm. "You just handled an angry woman with a knife, you can handle one hysterical wife."

"I am not hysterical!" Lucy cried as she hugged Kevin, causing him to wince. "Ooops, sorry!" she backed away. "But are you all right? What happened? Who did—a woman??" Roxanne's words seemed to sink in. "A WOMAN did this to you?"

Kevin looked down and nodded. His split lip was swelling a little his black eye was getting blacker by the minute, his shoulder was damn sore and even though the doctor said he was fine, he was sure that a rib or two had been cracked.

"Kevin was taking care of the husband," Roxanne said. "I was…talking to the wife, trying to calm her down. I didn't see the knife," she looked down, shame faced. "I should have watched the wife closer."

"You did a great job," Kevin reassured Roxanne. "How were you supposed to know that the wife was so steamed?"  
"That's the point!" Roxanne protested. "It's my JOB to assess a situation. I shouldn't have let her get so close to you or the husband. If it wasn't for you, it would be the husband who was in the hospital. And probably with more injuries."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Well, umm, now that we're sure that you're okay…."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah Lucy, don't you worry, I'm okay. I should probably get back to the station and write up the report."

Lucy nodded. "Okay Kev well, I'm gonna go home now…when will you be home?"

Kevin kissed Lucy on the cheek. "Later. I'm not sure what time. But in time for supper, I promise."

"Well, I'll just take Lucy home then," Eric put in, speaking up for the first time. "I'm glad you're okay, Kevin. Lucy, ready to go?"

"Okay," Lucy smiled. "Thanks for calling me Roxanne. And for staying with Kevin."

"Anytime Luce, anytime."


	2. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 2

Ruthie waited impatiently for Lucy to get home and tell her what was going on with Kevin. Going downstairs, she decided that she might as well get something to eat since it would probably be a while before Lucy got back. In the kitchen however, Ruthie was surprised to see a strange young man sitting at the table.

"Hi?" she ventured.

The man—boy—looked up. "Hi," he smiled.

Decided to be friendly, Ruthie smiled back. "I'm Ruthie," she said. "And you must be Simon's friend?"

The boy thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I am. I just wanted to see if I could see your dad?"

Ruthie shook her head. "Not right now. He's out taking my sister to the hospital."

"Is she all right?" the boy looked properly concerned.

Ruthie nodded. "Oh yeah, Lucy's fine! Her husband, Kevin, is a police officer and he got hurt at a call. It's nothing to worry about, really. Probably just a few scratches. And since Lucy was so hysterical, Dad had to drive her. But they should be back soon. Simon's upstairs in the meantime. He's packing for college."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ruthie smiled, taking a cookie out of the jar on the counter. Someone knocked on the door. "Oh, well that's probably Peter. He's my friend. We're working on a school project together. We have to build a mine."

"A mine? Sounds cool," he said, interested.

"Yeah, not really. We've already tried planning and neither of us can figure out how to do it."

"Well, if you need help, I'm free."

"Thanks, that's nice of you to offer. I better go let Peter in now. Like I said, Simon's upstairs if you want to talk to him."

As Ruthie left the kitchen, Simon's friend shook his head. "That, was a very chatty girl."

"Hi Peter," Ruthie smiled, opening the door.

"Hi Ruthie. I brought supplies," he replied, holding up a large shopping bag.

Ruthie smiled and took the bag from Peter, looking inside. She looked back up almost immediately. "Peter!" she glared.

Peter shrugged. "What? I brought paper, cardboard, glue, cars and…."

"Licorice?" Ruthie looked at her partner skeptically.

"I thought it would make good coal," Peter shrugged again, running his hand through his short blond hair.

Ruthie rolled her eyes, but took Peter's arm and led him into the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. They were stopped however by Annie who was coming down, her blond hair brushed perfectly and not a crease in her blouse—which was unusual.

"Mom, you look nice. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the twin's school. They have parent-teacher conferences, I want to get this over with early and your father is busy. Would you mind watching the twins for me?"

Ruthie sighed. "But Moooom, Peter and I are supposed to be working on our school project. We're building a mine."  
"So let your brothers watch," Annie suggested. Before Ruthie could protest further, Annie kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I have to go now. Thank you for doing this for me, Ruthie!" she cried, leaving the girl standing on the stairs, her mouth open in shock.

In indignation, Ruthie turned to Peter. "D-did you see that?" she spluttered.

Peter nodded. "Yup. Guess we had better go get the twins."

Ruthie glared at her friend and ran the rest of the way up the staircase.

Peter sighed and blew his breath out. "Great job Peter, now you're in for it."


	3. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 3

"Well, we're home," Eric said, pulling up into the Camden driveway.

"Thanks for driving me to the hospital, Dad," Lucy said, leaning over to kiss her father on the cheek.

"No problem, Luce," Eric replied, patting his daughter's hand comfortingly.

Lucy smiled and got out of the car, followed by her father who waved to Lucy and went into the house.

Inside, Eric found a young man sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Mr. Camden," the boy stood up. "Hi."

Eric paused, a puzzled look on his face. "Hello," he said. "Are you…Simon's friend?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. But I was actually here to see you. Can we talk?"

Eric nodded and opened the door to his office. "Of course, of course, why don't you come i-" Eric broke off, seeing a man sitting in the comfortable leather chair, just opposite his desk. "Actually, I-it seems that I have someone here already. Maybe later?"

Martin nodded. "Sure. I'll just…wait out here."  
Eric shook his head. "No-no need to wait for me. You go find Simon. Maybe help him pack?"

"Okay, I'll do that."  
Eric smiled and closed the sliding doors before turning to the man in front of him. "Richard?!"

The man in the chair looked up, a days worth of stubble coating his normally smooth cheeks, his brown hair a mess and his eyes slightly wild. "Ahh, hello Eric," Rabbi Glass said, standing up to shake his friend's hand.

"How are you Richard?" Eric said, taking in his friend's disheveled appearance. He knew from experience that Rabbi Glass would get to the point of his coming when he was ready; not before, not after.

Richard sat down again in the chair opposite Eric and put his head in his hands before answering. "Oh, I'm fine Eric, just fine. The congregation is flourishing and everything's going well, what about with you?"

Eric shook his head. "Oh everything's good. Simon's going away to college today, Lucy had a scare with her husband in the hospital, but other than that, things are good."

"So Annie and the rest of the kids are good?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, everyone's good. What about Rosina?"

Richard shrugged. "Oh, I suppose she's all right, I mean, I think she is."  
"You think?"

"Rosina and I are splitting up!" Rabbi Glass burst out.

Eric sat back, surprised. "You? And Rosina? You're splitting up? Why?"  
"Nu, why not? I mean, obviously she's tired of being a rabbi's wife, she's aiming higher now."

"Higher?" Eric was confused.

"I saw her kissing my cantor!" Rabbi Glass' tone was anguished. "My wife and my cantor! Do you know how hard it is to find a good cantor these days?!"

"Are you sure?" Eric leaned forward in his chair, across the desk.

"Am I sure what? That it's hard to find a good cantor? Oh I know it is. Why my friend in Chicago, he just lost his cantor and he has been searching now for months! Oi vey, the troubles he has had. And now this? Oi, my Rosinaleh, I thought that she loved me, I thought that she would be my Kalah, my bride, forever!"

Eric sighed and put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	4. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 4

"Hi," Simon said, coming into the sitting room and seeing the boy sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey. You must be…Simon?" the stranger asked, sizing Simon up.

"Yeah, I'm Simon. Hey, do you know if my dad is in there?" he asked, indicating the closed door.

"Mhm. But he's with a man, someone named…Rabbi Glass? I'm waiting to see your dad too."

Simon groaned. "Uh oh. A conversation with Rabbi Glass! Man, he talks forever! This could take all afternoon!" Simon ran his hands through his hair. "And I really wanted his advice on something," he muttered.

"Packing?" the young man asked.

Simon looked surprised. "Yeah, I am. I'm on my way to college."

"Nervous?"  
Simon nodded and sat down beside the stranger. "Yeah, but excited too. I mean, I can't wait to get out of here, y'know? But…I just wish that everyone would…I dunno, make a bigger deal about this. I know that it's not as if I'm going away forever, but…it's still a big step, especially for me. I just want to have my family supporting me, you know?"

The dark headed boy nodded as if he understood everything Simon was saying. "Well, from what I've seen, your family loves you a lot and all want to support you. Do they know how much of a deal you want them to make about this?"

"No," Simon shook his head. "I mean, I even told my dad I didn't want him to come down to the bus to say good-bye because I was afraid of a scene. I didn't even mean it. I just…I wanted him to protest a bit…say that he _wanted_ to come with me. I wanted to know that he cared about my leaving; that somebody cared."

"I know what you mean. But listen, I'm not supposed to say anything, so, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to say, okay?"

Simon nodded.

"Well, your dad hasn't wanted to make a big deal about it right now because…well because they're having a surprise party for you tomorrow night, before you leave. They just wanted you to think they had forgotten."

A smile spread over Simon's face. "Really? Well that's…that's great! Hey, thanks for talking to me. Do you want to come to the party tomorrow? I promise I'll act surprised," he added, winking.

"Sure," the boy answered, a smile on his own tanned face. "I'd like that."

"Peter, this isn't working!" Ruthie cried in frustration. "I just…this doesn't look like a coal mine at all. Wait, Peter, where's the extra 'coal'?" Ruthie asked, looking in the supply bag.

Peter shrugged, putting some more toy cars on the model of the coal mine that he and Ruthie were building. "They're supposed to be in the bag," he said, deep in thought.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I looked there f-" Ruthie stopped when her gaze fell on the two guilty looking twins sitting on Ruthie's bed. "Sam? David? What happened to our coal?"

"We like coal," Sam said, sticking out his tongue to show his sister how black it was.

"Yes. We want some more," David added.

Peter finally turned his gaze from the model and looked at the twins. "Guys," he moaned, "Did you eat all the licorice?"

"No!" both twins said at the same time.

When both Ruthie and Peter glared at the boys, David shrugged.

"We didn't eat the licorice," he said.

"We ate the coal," Sam said.

Ruthie lay her head down on her desk. "Of course you did," she muttered. "Of course you did."

"Are you okay?" a voice from the doorway made Ruthie look up.

"No," Ruthie said, her tone slightly rude.

"How come? Project not going well?" Martin asked, coming in to look at what Ruthie and Peter had gotten done.

"No. Sam and David ate all the coal."

"Ahhh. Well can I do anything to help?" Martin offered.

"Yeah. Could you take care of the twins for me?"

"No problem. Come on guys, we'll go outside and…play catch or something."

"Okay," Sam said.  
"We like playing catch," David replied and followed his brother and the stranger out of Ruthie's room.

"Who was that?" Peter asked, looking after the young man who had just taken the twins off their hands for a whole afternoon.

Ruthie shook her head, distracted and went back to looking over the model. "I dunno. One of Simon's friends," she said.

"Oh," Peter said, looking in between Ruthie and the door. "Okay."


	5. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 5

"Lucy?"

"Kevin!" Lucy got up from where she had been lying on the bed. "What are you doing home so early?"  
"I've been sent home," Kevin replied, laying his jacket on the chair at the table while unbuttoning his police uniform.

"Oh," Lucy swung her feet over the side of the bed and sat up, hands on her knees. "Well, why?"

"I'm here on medical leave. They wanted me to come home," Kevin answered from the other room.

Lucy got up and went to her husband. "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

Kevin nodded, coming out again, this time wearing just a white t-shirt and jeans. "I'm fine," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Fine."

Lucy went and sat beside her husband on the bed. "You don't seem fine," she said.

"Well, I am," Kevin retorted.

"What is it? Was it about today? Because honestly, I love how you feel it's your duty to protect women. It makes me feel so…loved and cherished and…." Lucy had slid closer to Kevin and was now just inches away.

"Good, I'm glad that you like it," Kevin said, still sounding a little grouchy.

"Hey, Luce-" Simon came up the stairs.

"Go away!" Lucy snapped, sending Simon scampering back down the stairs of the garage apartment.

Kevin looked at his wife strangely.

"What?" Lucy asked, looking at him innocently. "He ruined the moment."

A disheveled Eric Camden came out of his office and went into the kitchen, parched. He had been talking to Rabbi Glass for over an hour and he was exhausted. The poor man was distraught, thinking about the fact that his wife didn't love him anymore. It was already fairly late and he was tired. Coming into the kitchen, he saw the stranger from that morning sitting in the kitchen, this time with the twins.

"Hello again," he said, cautiously.

"Oh, hi. I hope you don't mind, everyone else was busy, so I made the twins something to eat."

Eric waved the apologies away before they came. "No worries. In fact, I thank you. I'm just finishing up my talk with Rabbi Glass. He's pretty worked up. Something about his wife kissing his cantor, but it's a long story. Where are Ruthie and Peter?"

"Oh, they're upstairs. They're still working on their coal mine," Martin replied.

"Oh, that's great," Eric replied vaguely, turning from the fridge. "Annie!" he turned.

"Hi!" Annie cried, running and giving her husband a hug. "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too," Eric smiled, kissing Annie quickly on the forehead.

"Rabbi Glass?" Annie said, turning around in surprise.

"Oh, Annie!" Rabbi Glass jumped to his feet. "Nu, how are you? You look wonderful!"

Annie smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Richard." Stepping back, she eyed him. "I-I'm sorry to say that you…don't?"

Eric quietly excused himself.

Rabbi Glass looked down at his rumpled white shirt and his untied neck tie. "Ahh, right. Well, that's what you get when you sleep in your clothes," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Richard, is something wrong?" Annie asked. Rabbi Glass was usually such an immaculately kept man. To see him looking like this—so frazzled—worried her.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Everything is exactly as it should be in the world. I'm here, my wife kissed my cantor, your children are well…."  
"What?!" Annie was astounded. "Rosina? Rosina kissed your…your cantor?"

Rabbi Glass nodded sadly, looking like a beaten puppy. "Yes."

Annie put down her purse on the counter and went to stand in front of Rabbi Glass. "There, there must be some mistake!" she said. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"A mistake? No! How could I mistake what I saw?" Rabbi Glass asked, running his hand through his already messy brown hair.

"It could have been a misunderstanding. Have you asked Rosina?" Annie frantically pushed a strand of blond hair from her eyes.

Rabbi Glass shook his head. "How could I face her?" he asked. "How could I face her after I saw her kissing my cantor? What do you think Annie? Do you think it could have been a mistake? Or do you think maybe the cantor kisses better, could that be it? Could I be a good kisser?" and without warning, Rabbi Glass lunged forward, taking Annie's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips.


	6. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 6

"I'll be right back," Ruthie said. "I'm just going to take our pizza dishes downstairs."

"Okay," Peter replied, leaning in closer to the beautiful coal mine that had taken the better part of the day to create.

Ruthie rolled her eyes but picked up the plates and the leftover pizza—they had ordered in hours ago—and went down the stairs. What she saw in the kitchen however, made her freeze. Her brown eyes widened and then, without a sound, she ran back up the stairs, still clutching the used plates tightly in her hands.

"Ruthie?" Peter was surprised to see her back so quickly. "That was fast." Then he saw her face. "What's the matter?"

Ruthie didn't answer, but put the plates down roughly on her dresser and grabbed Matt's old baseball bat up in her hands. Angrily, she ran over to the model that she and Peter had worked so hard on and brought the bat down on it.

"RUTHIE?!" Peter jumped to his feet in alarm, blue eyes wide with surprise. His hands went to his hair, tugging. "Ruthie, what are you doing?" he shouted.

Ruthie didn't answer, just kept on pounding the model until it was unrecognizable. Then, she collapsed into her chair, sobbing.

"Ruthie, are you okay?" Peter asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Ruthie looked up and glared at her friend. "No," she sniffled. "I am not okay. I just saw Rabbi Glass downstairs and he was…well…he was kissing my mom!" she burst out.

Peter's eyes widened even further. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ruthie nodded sadly, her curls hanging limply around her face. "Yes. And right under Dad's nose. How could she do this to him—to us?"

Peter shook his head, disbelief clear on his face. Not the Camdens. Mr. and Mrs. Camden loved each other, Mrs. Camden wouldn't cheat. They loved each other too much and their home was always open to everyone! Was that about to change? "No," Peter shook his head again. "No, it can't be true. It must have been a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," Ruthie said sadly, looking at her ruined model. "I saw it."

Peter was still having a hard time absorbing the information. "Well, umm, I don't know what to say Ruthie."

Ruthie shook her head. "Nothing to say. Just-just go, Peter. Maybe we can fix this tomorrow." By this, Ruthie meant the coal mine.

"Okay," Peter said, slowly getting to his feet. "See you later, Ruthie."

"Bye," Ruthie answered listlessly.

"Knock, knock," Ruthie looked up from her arms to see Simon's friend standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Martin came in and took in the scene. "Project not go so well?" he asked.

Ruthie shook her head and looked at what had once been her coal mine. Fresh tears entered her eyes. "No," she cried. "It was a disaster."

Martin sighed and came to sit by Ruthie. "But that's not the problem, is it?"

Ruthie glared at him. "What do you care?"

Martin shrugged. "I dunno. I just want to know what's wrong." Martin didn't really know why he cared. After all, he had just met this girl, but something made him want to help her, maker her feel…better.

"My mom's cheating on my dad!" Ruthie burst out.

Martin drew back, surprised. From what he had seen today, Mr. and Mrs. Camden loved each other very much. How could Mrs. Camden be cheating? "Are you sure?" Martin asked Ruthie.

"Yes I'm sure! I saw it with my own eyes! I-I just got so mad that I came back up here then and I-well, you can see what I did."

Martin looked over the wreckage and nodded. "Well, maybe this is the way it was supposed to be," he said. At Ruthie's glare, Martin quickly rephrased. "I was talking about the project," he said. "Maybe the coal mine was too hard for you. Choose something simpler and start over?" he suggested.

Ruthie looked over the broken coal mine and nodded. "It was too much work. I just hope Peter will be able to forgive me for ruining this."

Martin smiled. "Somehow, I think he'll understand," he reassured her.

Ruthie smiled back, slowly. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. But I do think that maybe you should talk to your mom about this. See her side of the story?"

Ruthie thought for a moment and then sighed, and nodded. "I guess you're right," she said. "I'll go talk to her. Bye," and without another word, Ruthie left the room in search of her mother, leaving Martin sitting in the too small chair and staring at the wreckage on the table.


	7. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 7

"Mom?"

"Hi Ruthie!" Annie said, coming and trying to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

Ruthie pulled away. "Where are Dad and Rabbi Glass going?" she asked.

"To the pool hall with Kevin and Chandler. Your dad's hoping they can help convince the rabbi to go home."

Ruthie's anger bubbled up as her mother just talked calmly, not even acting guilty at what she had done. "Well maybe it's hard to go home to a cheating wife," she said bitterly.

Annie looked at her daughter sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Ruthie muttered sullenly.  
"Boys, go upstairs," Annie ordered the twins who were still sitting at the kitchen table. Once they had gone up the stairs, Annie whirled on Ruthie again. "What did you mean by that?" she asked.

Ruthie's anguished eyes filled with tears again. "I saw you Mom!" she said. "I saw you!"

Annie was confused. "Saw me? Saw me what?" She tried reaching for Ruthie again but was pushed away. Ruthie couldn't bear to touch her.

"I saw you and…and Rabbi Glass, kissing!" Ruthie whispered, looking fervently around.

Annie drew back and a flame entered her eyes. "Ruthie Camden!" she exclaimed.

Ruthie glared right back at her mother. "Well? It's true! Does Dad know?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Yes your father knows. I told him. It was a kiss Ruthie. Rabbi Glass was very upset. He didn't know what he was doing. He misses his wife so badly that sometimes…well sometimes he acts a little…strangely."  
Ruthie snorted. "I'll say."

Annie gave her daughter a look, but didn't say anything. "You just have to understand that it didn't mean anything Ruthie, nothing at all. I love your father very much, and I love you. Understand?"

Ruthie nodded, relieved, and hugged her mother. "Good," she said. "Night."

Annie smiled back at her daughter. "Good-night Ruthie."

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Glass?"

"This is she?"

"Hello, I'm calling from the Pool Hall. Your husband is here and, quite frankly Ma'am, he's making a fool of himself. You should come and get him."

"Richard?"

"Yes Ma'am. I really think you should come pick him up."

"Th-thank you."

"Good-night Ma'am."

"Good-night."

And with a satisfied smile, Martin Brewer hung up the phone.


	8. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 8

"Cecilia?"

"Simon!" Cecilia turned in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked.

Cecilia held up the books she was carrying. "Lucy was lending them to me," she explained.  
"Ahh," Simon nodded.

The two stood in silence for a while until Cecilia couldn't stand it anymore. "Almost done packing?" she asked.  
Simon nodded casually. "Yeah, yeah almost," a piece of dirty blond hair fell into his eye. "Will you be coming down to say good-bye?"

Cecilia shook her head, the moonlight reflecting off her sun-bleached blond hair. "I have plans. Sorry Simon."

"Oh," Simon said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I can't cancel them, Simon. I'm not going to come say good-bye."

"Yeah, yeah that's-that's fine," Simon reassured her.

Cecilia smiled, her blue eyes lighting up. "Great! Well then I'm gonna go. I'll see you when you get back though? I mean, this isn't good-bye. We'll see each other during holidays, right?"

"Yeah, right," Simon agreed.

"Okay. Well, then I'm off," Cecilia said, and with a smile, bounced out of the Camden's backyard.

"Good-bye Cecilia," Simon whispered, knowing in his heart that it was over.

"Richard?"   
"Rosina!" Rabbi Glass jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question! I've been worried sick about you!" the Rabbi's wife said, pushing a strand of hair off her neck.

"You? Worried about me? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You didn't come to bed last night, Richard. What happened?"

"I saw you kissing our cantor, that's what happened!" Rabbi Glass burst out.

Rosina stared at her husband for a moment and then broke out laughing. "Oh! Oh Richard! You saw that?"

"I don't see what's so funny, Rosina," Richard said, disgruntled.

Rosina stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "I know, I know Richard," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "But it's all right. It was nothing! The cantor, he was just going through a bad divorce is all. He was upset. You understand, don't you?"

Rabbi Glass closed his eyes for a moment, absorbing the information. "Of course I understand!" he said, opening his eyes again, a large smile on his face. "I understand!! Oh Rosina, I was so upset!"

Rosina nodded and then kissed her husband's cheek. "I was too my darling. When you didn't come to bed last night, I was worried. But now everything's right, in the eyes of the Lord and man. So nu, let's go home."

Rabbi Glass smiled and then nodded. "Good-bye Eric!" he called over his shoulder. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome!" Eric waved back.

"Things all good now?" Chandler asked, pushing his heavy brown hair off his sweaty forehead.

Eric turned back to the table and nodded. "I hope so. I spent all afternoon with the rabbi talking to him. I'm just glad that it paid off."

"Me too, Dad," Kevin agreed. "So listen, I have a problem," he said suddenly, taking a large sip of beer.

"What is it?" Eric asked, all ears at another problem.

"Lucy and I haven't had sex since I got attacked by that woman!" Kevin burst out, more to Chandler than his father-in-law.

Eric choked slightly on his beer and looked at Kevin through pained eyes. "You know what? I'm going to go home and leave you boys to your talk. Good-night."

As he walked away, Chandler turned back to Kevin, grinning. "I don't think there will ever be a time when you can talk to him about having sex with his daughter Kev. Ever!"


	9. 7th Heaven Fanfiction Part 9

The night was dark when Eric got home. Parking in their garage, he opened the back gate and entered his yard. The young stranger that he had met earlier was just exiting the house.

"Hello," Eric said.

"Hi," Martin said, stopping, thinking that Eric wanted something.

Eric stopped, thinking that Martin wanted the same thing.

When neither man spoke, Martin shifted a little. "I was just going," he said.

"Ahh, all right," Eric moved aside. "Good-bye."

"See you," Martin said, stepping off the white washed porch. "Oh, wait," he turned back around. "Yeah, um, I've sort of been here all day and…yah. Simon's going away to college, but he doesn't want you to make a big scene."

"I know that," Eric said, waiting to see where this was going.

"Well, Simon doesn't want a scene, but right now, he sort of feels that you don't really care that he's going," Martin rushed out. "He just needed someone to talk to and…I was here. I think that he feels insecure about going. Maybe like he's about to be replaced? Oh, and Ruthie's upset because Rabbi Glass kissed Mrs. Camden, and apparently Simon talked to someone named Cecilia and is now…distracted or something. She said something to upset him. But, he's in his room, Ruthie is in her room, Mrs. Camden is in the kitchen and the twins are in bed."

Eric stood, looking at this stranger and realized that he had no idea who he was yet he knew so much about the Camden family. "Who are you?" he asked.

Martin smiled. "I'm Martin Brewer. I live down the street with my aunt. I sort of just moved in and…I was coming over to say hi. I see people coming and going from your house all the time, so I thought that this would be the house for me to visit. I spent the day here and…it just felt good to be part of a regular family for once."

"For once?"

"Yeah. My dad is in Iraq right now so I'm living with my aunt for the time being."

"Oh. Martin, I-I'm sorry," Eric said, putting a hand on Martin's arm.

Martin smiled. "It's okay. He's over there doing what he believes in, so I guess that's good. I mean, some people spend their whole lives not doing what they believe in, stuck in dead end jobs, etc. At least my dad is fighting for what he thinks is right."

Eric nodded, not sure what to say.

"It's just, I wanted to see what the problems were for a regular family; one that wasn't directly affected by the war in Iraq. And it felt good to see how much everyone cared about everyone else, to see the regular, day to day problems that normal families face. I know that I shouldn't have just dropped in like that though. I'm sorry," Martin turned to leave.  
"No-no, Martin, it's okay. Feel free to drop in…any time," Eric smiled.

Martin smiled back. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow night in any case."

"Tomorrow night?"  
"Simon's surprise party," Martin grinned. "I hope you don't mind, but he was feeling so down that I told him you were having one for him. He seemed happier after that, and I didn't think it would be such a big deal. After all, he is going off to college and everything. I hope it was okay." Martin finished, looking anxious.

Eric sighed and put his face in his hands for a minute.

Martin looked at him, worriedly. "I-I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing. But he was feeling so alone and upset, like no one cared and…I had to do something."  
Eric removed his hands from his faced and gazed at this young man before him. He had been in the Camden house all of one day, and still knew everything that was going on. He didn't look like a very insightful young man; his black hair was short but sort of messy, his green eyes a light with good humor and his smile always seemed to be waiting to come out. Looking at Martin, Eric was surprised that someone who didn't even have a family really, could be so observant and smart in that way. Clapping him on the shoulder, Eric hastened to reassure him. "No, you did the right thing Martin. Thank you."

Martin's smile came back. "Well, good-night Mr. Camden."  
"Good night Martin," Eric said, and, as he watched the young man's tall figure disappear into the darkness, he smiled. He had a feeling they would be seeing a lot more of Martin. In the future.


End file.
